Draco's Second Flight
by Bing Bing 9312
Summary: Sequel to Draco's Flight. You should read that first. This is Draco unwillingly being talked back onto an airplane by his prideful client, David. Well, his client for now. Draco may have something in mind for David due to his agonizingly annoying flights.


A.N/ So, it occurred to me that in the last story I let Draco choose his seat and that's not the way it works. So, I'm pretending that's how it works in Britain so that I can write this story the way I want without it. And as for the 'present', I know it's not a real American thing exactly but my friends say it all the time and I couldn't help throwing it in there. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it. Anyway, I was inspired by how quickly I got a review for Draco's Fight and thought it would be worth it to take thirty minutes to write a sequel. I enjoyed it a lot and I hope you lot will too. And that you'll tel me whether you did or not. Hint hint. Read and review please.

Draco's Second Flight

Draco was angry. Again. When he arrived in New York, he told himself that he would never go on a bloody airplane again. Where was he now? Standing in a damned airport. He really hated muggles. He showed up to his client's building an hour early with the excuse that he managed to catch an early flight at the last minute and just paid for it himself. David completely understood and they quickly dealt with their business and Draco was nearly out the door when David told him he'd pay for his flight back. Draco's eye twitched a little. He froze and then slumped his shoulders some. He turned around with a forced smile and tried to argue his way out of _another_ flight without insulting David's bloody huge pride. He didn't.

So, there he was. He looked around and started walking. He found the plane and boarded it. He closed his eyes for a moment and hoped like hell that when he opened them, he wouldn't recognize anyone on the plane. He opened them. A quick scan of the plane showed him that there wasn't anyone. And he wasn't one of the last people to board! He grinned and made his way to the seat he had been assigned. "So weird here. Assigning seats." Draco muttered. He stored his luggage and frowned. He had wanted a window seat. Oh well. He shrugged and sat down in the aisle seat. He thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Then he heard the voice.

"Hey Malfoy! Do you remember me? I took a picture of you when you fell off your broom and Harry beat you to the snitch! It was amazing wasn't it! I heard that Harry has his first professional quidditch game in a few days! Do you think he'll win? I do. Or at least I hope he does." Colin Creevey rambled from right next to Draco. "You've got to be kidding me." Draco grumbled. His eye twitched for a few seconds.

Colin sat down and continued talking while Draco did his best to ignore him. Even going so far as stuffing his fingers in his ears but Colin never noticed. He just kept talking and talking and talking. He never seemed to stop. Draco groaned and caught the attention of the flight attendant and she asked, "Is everything at all right, sir?" He looked up and replied, "Yes I'm fine." Then, he got an idea and quickly continued "Well, actually, I'm afraid I forgot to eat this morning and I'm rather hungry. Do you think you could bring me something?" He said with a smile that to her must have looked very polite but was altogether pretty victorious.

She left and returned in only a few minutes with a bag of peanuts and an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid this is all we have" Draco was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry. It's fine. It'll do perfectly." She walked away then to attend to an older lady and Draco turned to Colin. He tossed the bag at Colin and Colin was startled out of his speech. He looked down at the bag of peanuts on his lap. He picked it up and asked, "What's this for?" Draco smirked and said, "It's your present." Colin looked shocked and confused, "P-present?" Draco nodded his head and said, "Yep. A present for hump day." Colin's eyes widened and he stuttered even more," Hump d-day? W-what's th-that?" Draco faked astonishment and said, "Why, don't you know? It's only the best holiday celebrated in America. To celebrate getting half way through the week, they celebrate Wednesdays by giving away presents to random people. So, this is my present to you. Happy hump day." Draco smiled sweetly as he had some fun at Creevey's expense.

Colin looked down at the peanuts in his hand. Draco smirked. He finally managed to shut him up. Then Colin turned to Draco with a grin. "Thanks! This is awesome! I can't wait to tell all my friends! And maybe I can get them to start doing this too! It would be so much fun! This reminds me of this time I-" Draco's eye twitched some more as his smirk slid straight off his face. He looked at Creevey with frustration. Draco flopped backwards into his seat with thoughts of suicide and homicide in mind. He was going to kill David. And then he was going to kill himself for ever being talked back onto a plane.

Draco stood, grabbed his bags, shrunk them, shoved them in his pocket, and apparated home. He could do with a nice long soak in his Jacuzzi, a foot rub, and best of all, the peace and quiet of Malfoy Manor.

Colin continued on for at least an hour before he looked towards Draco and was shocked to see him gone. "Where did he go?" He looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. "Malfoy?" Finally Colin sat back down and frowned. He turned around and started talking to the people behind him. The poor suckers- I mean couple.


End file.
